Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
This disclosure is related with an image forming technique for privately outputting printed matters, which is referred to as private printing. Recently, various techniques for privately outputting printed matters have been proposed. A typical technique provides a printing method that requires input of password at an image forming apparatus. However, the inputting of password bothers users, and the user cannot leave the image forming apparatus after inputting the password.